


The Girl Who Cried Werewolf

by Lizzy100



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Horror, Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a story about a human girl that falls for a werewolf and they have to go through obstacles because of all the dangers their love represents. Considering werewolves have enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Cried Werewolf

The Girl Who Cried Werewolf  
Written and edited by Lizzy A. Peer and Demetrius Edwards

 

It was a dark night in the woods, as a black werewolf raced through the trees; the alpha of the pack. A howl pierced the night air, as it howled to call its pack together. It stopped in the heart of the woods to await the arrival of his pack, as his pack howled back to answer his call.   
A moment later, he could hear the sound of paws thudding on the forest floor, as his pack raced to meet him. His ears pricked, listening to the noise of both the heavy paws on the forest floor and the other noises of the forest; the crickets and the trees that swayed slightly in the night breeze.   
Soon, his pack sat in a circle around him.  
It is time, he thought to them. Jasmine, Leah, Darrell, and Paul; patrol the inside perimeter. The rest of us will patrol the outside of the perimeter; and Darrell. Think before you act.   
The russet werewolf named Darrell dipped his head in respect to his alpha, though he thought to himself, You don’t have to remind me, Jack. He knew though, why Jack had reminded him. Because he had a temper on him, he didn’t always think before acting. He just went with the flow.   
Jack stood, which was the signal for them to do what they had been told. Jack watched as Darrell, Jasmine, Leah, and Paul raced off, Paul flanked by Leah and Darrell flanked by Jasmine. Jasmine was a pure white she-wolf, Leah was a light brown she-wolf with some black mixed in, and Paul was a brown werewolf. Jasmine had blue eyes, while Leah had hazel and Paul and Darrell had brown eyes. Jasmine and Leah were carefree, loving every moment of being a werewolf, while the others didn’t seem too thrilled. But the others had also been werewolves longer than they had. They were the first she-wolves to arrive in their pack. Every werewolf either had a gene that triggered the werewolf, or they were normal humans and got bitten by one. Even though they were the first she-wolves, Leah and Paul were already mates and Jasmine kind of liked Jack. But they weren’t mates.   
Once the four wolves had gotten a distance away, Jack raced in the opposite direction with the other werewolves. The werewolves that came with Jack were Dan, Mike, Haley, and Sinthia. Dan and Sinthia were mates and Mike and Haley were mates. Jack was just waiting for a mate to come along someday. Mike was brown with light brown eyes, Sinthia was white with green eyes, Dan was russet with blue eyes, Haley was russet with green eyes, and Jack had blue-green eyes.   
As both groups of werewolves raced along their borders of their territory, they kept their senses alert for any danger or any sign of anything. But it was silent except for the sounds of the forest. The night was quiet, which was strange for this time of night. Usually, they could get a whiff of a lone vampire or at least a couple vampires; but not tonight. That got Jack thinking that something had come to town that had frightened the vampires off so bad, they didn’t dare go into the woods. And it took a lot to frighten vampires away. After all, vampires usually didn’t get frightened unless there was a werewolf or pack of werewolves or, even though it rarely happened in these parts, something older than them came to town. When something was older than a vampire, the vampire always hid. But it rarely happened here in Wild Horse, Louisiana. But it still worried him and got him wondering why his pack was pretty much the only thing out here except for the crickets that he could hear chirping. 

 

It was a beautiful day, as a girl by the name of Katherine Price took a walk in the forest alone. She had long, black hair with hazel eyes. She wore a light blue t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. It was late afternoon, but still a warm day. There was a slight breeze, as she walked through the forest, looking for the perfect tree to sit under for shade while she did what she always did. It was a routine for her. She loved to read or even write in the forest. She was never afraid of being in the forest, because she had grown up around wild things; mostly wild animals. During her childhood, she had helped at the zoo back in Jamestown, Louisiana where her mother had worked at. She had grown up taking care of and feeding the animals. She loved animals and she would do anything to help one in need. She would do the same thing for her own species, too. But she was alone in the world. Her parents had died three years ago and she wasn’t close to any of the few relatives she had left. So she had moved here four years ago to cope by herself. And it was helping. She liked being alone most times, but other times not so much. There were times that she wished that she still had her parents to help her get through everything.   
Katherine Price, twenty-three, sat down under a tall and shady tree. It was peaceful and she liked it. Peaceful was wonderful. She opened a blue book and took out a pen. She started writing. It was her diary. What always kept her sane and feeling much better was writing in her diary. It always brought her feelings out by putting it on paper. It always made her feel good to do that. And afterward, she would always take a walk around in the forest or just read a book quietly. 

Dear Diary,  
It’s been three years now since my parents have died. It’s been tough but I’m getting better; slowly. You are the one thing that has always been there for me when I need to talk about things; Personal things. And you are the only thing that understands me; the only thing that will always be there for me.   
She finished her entry and then took out a book titled “I Know What You Did Last Summer” and started to read it. 

 

It was a dark night, as Katherine Price started to head through the woods on her way home. But close to the heart of the woods, she stopped. Her human feelings told her something was there. It was watching her. There was something out there; something dangerous. She could feel it, but yet she couldn’t will herself to go anywhere. It was like her body was fighting two different things. One part wanted to run and the other part wanted to stay to see what it was. Her human feelings told her that this wasn’t any normal animal. It probably wasn’t even an animal. It was just something.   
A lone, dark blue eyed, huge, gray werewolf leapt from the nearby trees towards her. The human dropped her books in fright right before it landed on top of her, pinning her down, teeth bared. Before it could attack, a black werewolf lunged at and bowled the gray werewolf over and off of her. The two werewolves fought head on with claws and teeth. As they fought, Katherine scooted over to a tree and could only watch them. She was too scared to run. She was scared of the gray werewolf, but she somehow wasn’t afraid of the black one. She didn’t know why she wasn’t, though. Maybe it was because the black one had just rescued her. It had saved her life. She felt somehow attracted to it. She thought it to be weird to be attracted to an animal, but it didn’t really matter to her. All that mattered to her was living to see tomorrow. She knew these animals were werewolves. Her eyes never deceived her and she always believed what she saw. Somehow, werewolves existing didn’t frighten her.   
A few minutes later, the gray werewolf ran off after being defeated by the black werewolf. The black werewolf watched it run off, before turning around to look at the human girl. He thought she would be frightened of the sight, but when he turned around she didn’t have a scared expression on her face. She looked like she wasn’t afraid of him. Maybe it was because he had saved her life. Or it could be something entirely different. He didn’t know.   
She watched, as the black werewolf slowly walked up to her to stand in front of her. He was big, but she could see in him that he was gentle underneath. She wasn’t afraid of him and she didn’t think she would ever be afraid of him.   
He stood in front of her and sniffed her to make sure she was okay. He didn’t know if the gray werewolf had hurt her or not. He had to make sure that it hadn’t hurt her. Something inside him didn’t want her to be hurt. And he knew what this feeling was. He had found his soul mate. But he didn’t know how this could be possible. She was just a girl; Someone he didn’t know. How could his mate be someone that he just randomly saved that he had never seen before? She was a stranger. How could it be possible? He didn’t know for sure, but he knew what he was feeling. And he knew it was real. Finding that she was okay, he licked the side of her face a couple times and then looked at her to tell her that it was okay now. She was safe for now.   
She smiled at him when he licked her. To her, he was like a gentle, big dog. She reached out with a hand and rested her hand on top of his muzzle. Then she moved her hand to the top of his head and petted him.   
“Thank you,” she said. “You saved my life.”  
He licked the side of her face.   
“But how can you be real?” she questioned. “It’s not possible. But yet, you’re right here. And you’re nothing like the werewolves in books and movies. How can it be possible that werewolves exist?”  
He stepped backwards a few big steps before he phased human with clothes on. He wore a pair of blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a dark blue t-shirt. And his hair was black.   
“It’s possible because werewolves have lived in secret for centuries. There are all kinds of us out there. You mustn’t tell anyone, though. If anyone finds out, we’ll be hunted down by hunters. We can’t have that happen.”  
“So there are more werewolves then.”  
“Yes. There are werewolves that can phase whenever they want like me, there are werewolves that phase when the moon is full until dawn, and then there are werewolves that haven’t always been werewolves. Some become werewolves because of the werewolf gene in the family, or there are the others; the ones that get turned into werewolves by being bitten by one.”  
“What kind of werewolf are you?”   
“The kind that phases only when I want to or have to. Like when a lone werewolf like that gray one attacks someone. I’m also the alpha of my pack.”  
“If you’re an alpha of a pack, what’s your name?”  
“Jack. Jack Dorian. And what’s your name?”   
“Katherine. Katherine Price. But some people call me Kat.”  
“Nice to meet you, Katherine.”  
“Likewise, Jack. “  
“Come. I’ll introduce you to my pack,” he offered.  
She stood up and watched him, as he phased back into a black werewolf. 

 

Once they were in the heart of the woods, he sat down and she watched, as he lifted his head to the sky and howled loudly. A moment later, she heard several howls answer back. As several moments passed by, she could hear the howls as they got closer and closer. Part of her was afraid to meet other werewolves, but the other part wasn’t afraid. She was afraid of hardly anything at all. Why would she be afraid of a pack of werewolves when the alpha was kind to her? His pack had to be just as kind for him to be their alpha, right? That’s what she thought, anyway.   
Soon, his pack was all seated around him in a circle as before.   
I want you to meet someone. Katherine Price. I know she’s only human, but I saved her from a gray werewolf. And I got a sensation. I think she’s supposed to be my mate sometime in the near future, he thought to them all at once.   
Then we welcome her, Sinthia thought to her leader.   
She’s only human. She could get hurt. You should send her home, Darrell thought.   
I’m quite aware of that, but she has seen too much. I can’t risk anything by taking her home, Jack thought.   
Darrell has a point, but you are quite right, Jack. We should protect her, Jasmine thought.   
Thank you, Jasmine, Jack thought.   
Katherine watched, as a couple werewolves started to look tense at whatever was being said. But she saw that the others in the pack were quite relaxed. She thought that this meant that they were glad to be meeting her. She couldn’t tell anything else, though. She couldn’t read minds. She wasn’t sure what Jack and the others were saying, but the way his pack was acting, they were agreeing with him. She knew it was a good thing that some of them were agreeing with him, whatever was being said.

 

A few nights later, the werewolf was found and chased out of the territory by the whole pack.   
A few days later, Jack and Katherine fell madly in love and started dating. They both hoped that it would work, because they were in love and they were meant for one another. They also hoped it would work, because they were from two total different worlds. Katherine was only human, while Jack was the alpha of a werewolf pack.


End file.
